


Then two - Nami x Niiji

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Then two - Nami x Niiji

Nami later awoke after her little ‘playtime with Ichiji in a yet another unfamiliar setting, this time her gag was removed and her arms were shackled above her head, her body completely nude. As she glanced around the room, Niiji grinned, riding crop in hand, lightly smacking his palm impatiently, “finally awake baby? Good.” He then gave her a swift smack of the riding crop to her breasts, forcing her to cry out, “oooh, I like that noise,” Niiji grinned, winding up again. He pulled the chain from the ceiling down, it was connected to her shackles and it had raised her up, her toes barely hovering above the floor then gave her another hit of the riding crop to her side. He would continue his rapid, wild whipping with no restraint, leaving bright red marks and bruising around her body and even to her face somewhat. Her cries of agony were only met with skittish laughter from the blue haired brother, “that’s it baby, let’s get you nice and tender like the piece of meat you are.”

Niiji laughed as he swung more wild and violent, making her bleed somewhat from lacerations he created by his vigorous whipping. After a while he dropped the whip and hooked the chain to a hook on a nearby wall, raising her a bit higher. He looked over her body, admiring his work, “that’s it, you’re just about ready.” He reached a hand between her legs and rubbed her, “oooh nice and juicy, so soft from all the whipping.” When he removed his hand, his fingers were soaked, so he grasped her chin and slipped his fingertips into her mouth, Nami was too weakened from the painful whipping so she wasn’t able to bite them like she wanted, “that mouth of yours is pretty slick too, I might just play with that after I’m finished.” He grinned widely and removed his hands from her face, placing them on her leg and hip, raising her leg as he got into position, “get ready baby, you’re about to fuck a real man.” Niiji then thrust in, something sharp scraping Naomi’s insides made her scream out in agonly, “ahhh yeah! That’s my favorite noise so far. It means you like my patented cock ring, it’s surrounded in micro needles to make you scream. It’s no harm to me, it only feels so good and only makes my cock bigger and longer lasting.”

As he explained how it worked, he kept thrusting harder and harder, she could hardly hear him through her cries of agony. Eventually the pain became dull and she started to bleed on his shaft, he commented how her blood made the best lubricant before giving her a harsh slap to her backside. “Take it! Take it! Take it!” He cheered as he thrusts over and over wildly. Nami’s face was stained in tears and her own blood, she could hardly bare it. In the midst of all the, Yonji swung the door open and yelled, “hey! It’s my turn! You’ve been banging the bitch forever!” Niiji turned to his younger brother and glared, his thrusts never wavering, “shut up! I ain’t even gotten started yet! Get lost!” Yonji took exception to that stomped over to his brother and Nami, pushing Niiji out of the way and breaking the chain above Nami’s head, letting her collapse to the floor, “HEY!!” Niiji yelled in protest. “Fuck off!” Yonji scoffed, grabbing Nami’s ankle and dragging her out as she was, naked, bruised, beaten and barely conscious. Her vision blurred as Yonji dragged her out into the hall, “heh heh heh, now it’s your turn with a REAL man beautiful, don’t go dying on me just yet. I don’t wanna fuck a sexy corpse.”

 

To be continued…


End file.
